Playing Along
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: beastboy asks raven to play along bbrae Fluffy RxR!


**Hello!**

**So Spidey here, anyone miss me?**

**Haha  
so this is just a pet peeve that I've had since forever!**

**I would say something totally sweet and charming and you know what? The girl never plays along.**

**Two instances of this happening-**

**I sang and danced to Neyo's song Miss Independent and the girl didn't even play along as I serenaded her.**

**And**

**A girl fell into my arms and I replied "Oh ****Insert Name Here**** you fell for me!" and she just gave me a strange look!**

**Sigh.**

**Oh well, so yeah this little one-shot is inspired from my pet peeve=)**

**Yay!**

**Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If I did, I would not need to work and BBRAE would be a reality.**

**So now that we know this is a work of fiction,**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

"Morning of Goodness my fair Raven, How art thou?"

Raven's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she attempted to drown out the bane of her existence and get back to her book

For the past couple of days, Beastboy would say or do something odd around her and wouldn't stop until the next day when he started doing something even more bizarre.

Don't believe her?

Monday he had made playful flirtatious puns,

Tuesday he had made quotes from her favorite movies-though she would NEVER tell him that.

Wednesday he had serenaded her…..EVERYWHERE they went.

Today? Today he had taken up speaking in old English.

Yes, he had been very annoying lately and Raven wasn't sure if she'd be able to deal with it much longer.

"Dost thou sweet maiden know how thy swoons for thee?"

She broke.

"BEASTBOY!" she screamed her powers flaring as she glared down at the terrified shapeshifter.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Every day this week you do something different! Why?" she asked, her anger fading as curiosity took its place.

Realizing that he was no longer in harm's way-for now at least.- The green teen looked up at her shyly, a blush forming over his features.

Raven's annoyance was starting to return as the boy mulled over what to say.

"Well?" she snapped.

The boy flinched before looking back at her and sighing.

"I want you to play along." He meekly answered.

Her eyebrow rose on its own accord.

"Play Along?" she asked, to which the boy nodded furiously.

The empath sighed, looking at Beastboy childishly pouting as he scuffed his shoe before she sighed once more.

"Ok"

The changeling looked up, a large smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, causing the girl to blush before turning away and nodding.

"This is so Awesome!" he screamed, before grabbing her hand and rushing off to the common room.

When they stopped they stood in front of their friends who all looked at the two curiously.

"Hey BB! Raven. What's up?" Cyborg grinned at the two.

Beastboy smiled as he looked at Raven; an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes.

"Raven and I just thought it was time to tell you…that we're dating."

The Titans eyes widened as they looked back and forth between the two teens.

"Really?" Robin asked; his eyebrows almost up to his hairline.

Raven was about to retort until she remembered what beastboy said.

'_Just play along' _she told herself.

"Yeah" she replied monotonously, holding his hand for effect.

"Oh this is most glorious friends! Tell me, when did you both discover the feelings for the other?" Starfire squealed happily.

Beastboy smiled softly. "Ever since she told me I was funny I felt…..something…..it wasn't until after the Beast incident that I realized what that something was."

Starfire sighed dreamily as Raven looked at him.

"What about Terra?" she was surprised by how genuine the jealousy in her voice sounded.

"I settled for her because I never thought I could have you."

The empath blushed at how sincere he sounded; she blushed even harder when he affectionately pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh friend Beastboy! Please Friend Raven, tell us. When did you realize the feelings for friend Beastboy?"

'_When did I realize my feelings for Beastboy? Probably when- Wait what am I saying!? Just make something up!'_

"um…a-after he comforted me from what happened with Malchior."

"Oh most glorious! I shall go make the pudding of happiness!" the Tameranian giggled joyfully as she floated off to the kitchen.

Robin got up from his seat and went to the kitchen to supervise, throwing a 'congratulations' over his shoulder.

Cyborg grinned at the two and gave them a thumbs up before going down to the garage.

Beastboy smiled at the lovely half-demon.

"Want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Of course"

"Great, pick you up at 8?"

"Ok,"

"Great, love you."

"love you too."

The changeling grinned as he once again kissed the empath's cheek before skipping out of the room.

Raven smiled as she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes and sighing dreamily.

Her eyes snapped open, had she just agreed to go on a date with BEASTBOY!?  
She sighed before once again closing her eyes and sinking into the cushions.

'_maybe it won't be so bad'_ she thought with a small smile.

Never knowing that in a different part of the tower, a certain changeling was smiling too.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey out!**

'


End file.
